This invention relates to a suspension means for small vehicles and more particularly to an improved, simplified and highly effective suspension system for a small vehicle.
In many forms of vehicles, it is desirable to maintain the running components of the vehicle as simply as possible. This is done to reduce cost and maintenance. Furthermore, such simplicity insures against problems with the vehicle during long periods of use or under adverse use conditions.
One of the components or systems of a vehicle in which simplicity is particularly desirable is the suspension system for the vehicle. Although a number of vehicles have been designed and proposed in which no suspension system whatsoever is used, the absence of a suspension system is not always desirable. For example, in such a small vehicle as a single rider golf cart in which the rider operates the cart from a standing position, the absense of a suspension system for at least some of the wheels may be undesirable. Because such vehicles operate over undulating and uneven terrain, it is desirable to provide a suspension system so that the rider will be stable during vehicle operation. However, because of the small size and low cost of these vehicles, any suspension system for the vehicle should be extremely simple but nevertheless highly effective.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved suspension system for small vehicles.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an effect, compact and simple suspension system for a small vehicle, particularly one of the type designed to be operated by a single rider.
In a golf cart of the type described, it is particularly advantageous if the vehicle has four wheels. The use of four wheeled vehicles insures greater stability which is particularly important due to the terrain over which such vehicles operate. However, when a four wheeled vehicle is provided with a suspension system, the suspension systems can become quite complicated.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplififed suspension system for a pair of wheels of a four wheeled vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved suspension system for a pair of vehicle wheels embodying a single spring and one which is simple in construction but effective in providing damping over wide degrees of suspension travels.
One particularly simple form of vehicle suspension employs a single pivotally supported suspension arm for suspending the wheel for its suspension travel. Although such arrangements offer the advantage of simplicity, it is necessary to mount the arm in such a way that its fore and aft movement is controlled and substantially restricted.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for controlling the fore and aft movement of a vehicle suspension art.